After Work
by Lulu-Beth
Summary: Ever wonder what Booth and Bones do after work? Well why don't you read to find out? Rated M for a reason. Warning: BDSM. Don't like it don't read it.


**So this was a complete random idea because I'm dying for Booth and Bones to get together. And it just seemed…idk. AMAZING! BTW I got this idea from seeing Seeley Booth with a riding crop this season ;D that's hot!**

* * *

Temperance slipped into the door and hung up her coat on the hook. Seeley was waiting for her in the Den with a black leather choker in his hands.

"You're late Temperance." Seeley said sternly.

Temperance lowered her head and sat on her knees in front of him. "Forgive me, sir."

He sighed and reached out to stroke her hair. "I suppose I can forgive you once you've thoroughly sucked my cock."

"Of course, sir." Temperance perked up and felt her collar being put around her neck.

"Then do it." Seeley ordered.

Temperance did not hesitate to undo Seeley's cocky belt buckle and un-tuck his shirt from his pants. She unzipped his pants slowly gliding her fingers over his member as she did, earning a hiss. Finally she pulled his pants to his ankles and he stepped out of them having already been barefoot.

"Kiss my feet," Seeley said lazily. "You hate doing it but if you do I'll know how much you're sorry for being late."

Temperance kissed each of his feet. "Master I'm very sorry. Angela needed help in the lab."

"I don't need excuses." Seeley growled.

Temperance slowly pulled his boxers down and his cock bobbed in front of her face and she licked her lips.

"Do I have to tell you again?" Seeley roared.

She slipped her mouth around him and relaxed her throat just as he thrust as far as he could go. She circled her tongue and scraped her teeth along his shaft.

"Such a good little slut," Seeley panted. "Knows exactly what her Master likes."

Temperance hummed happily and slipped her tongue into the slit at the head of his cock tasting the pre-cum gathered there.

"Do you want to taste your Master's cum, little slut?" Seeley growled.

Temperance gave him a thumbs up and he came shooting his load down her throat.

He pulled her up and kissed her. "That's my good little slut."

"I'd only do that for you, Master." Temperance murmured in embarrassment at his praise.

"Come with me to the playroom, Temperance," Seeley headed down the hall and opened the door to his playroom and pointed to the chains hanging from the ceiling. "wait for me there."

She hurried over and stood still while Seeley sorted through the vast assortment of toys on the wall and in drawers. He finally found his favorite black silk blindfold and his looped cane and walked over sitting them on the table.

Seeley chained her and noticed the liquid running down her thighs. "Does the thought of being chained in my playroom excite you?"

"Yes Master." Temperance said in a breathless sigh.

He secured the blindfold around her eyes and began his spankings. "Oh I forgot," he grabbed a vibrator and inserted it inside o her. "You may come when you wish." he turned it on and smacked her ass.

Temperance was losing herself. Even though Seeley and herself acted like they weren't together in any way outside of his home it was different here. She showed him her love for him through submitting to him and he showed her by dominating her. Maybe their love was unorthodox but it worked for them. She soon felt the tightening in her belly and cried out.

"MASTER!" she clenched hard around the vibrator and wished it was Seeley's cock.

"Oh my, Temperance," Seeley unchained her and rubbed salve onto her wrist after taking the vibrator out. "let's sit down. You're shaking."

Temperance curled into Seeley's arms as he sat them down on their big armchair in the corner. He sat there to do aftercare. Some people did it differently but this worked best for them.

"How are we, love?" Seeley asked.

"Green, Master." Temperance sighed curling closer to his chest.

"Do you think you can handle anything else?" he asked gently.

She nodded and kissed his chest. "Yes Master."

He turned her on his lap so she was straddling him. "I want you to ride me Tempy."

She slid down on his hard member and hissed. She was a little sensitive from the vibrator.

Seeley put his hands on her hips and gently maneuvered her up and down on his cock being sure to hit her sweet spot each thrust. "You okay?"

"Yes Master." Temperance sighed and let her head fall back in pleasure as he sucked her nipple into his mouth and pinched the other with his fingers.

Seeley reached between them to rub her clit. "Come with me please, Temperance. Please."

She looked at him eyes wide and clenched hard around him. "SEELEY!"

"Temperance." Seeley sighed breathlessly as he came inside of her.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you like it. I might continue it but I don't know yet. This is my first full blown lemon (or the best I could do anyway) I wrote another BDSM story but it isn't a Fanfiction of any sort so it might go on Fictionpress. Not sure yet all I know is that some guy in my English class wants to buy it. Go figure. By the way this is my first ever third person story. Hope it didn't suck.**

**Reviews make me happy and make more chapters.**


End file.
